


You Held My Heart In Your Hand

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acrostic Poetry, F/F, Femslash February, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked that. I'm looking for a beta for if/when I write so if anyone's interested, my email's on my profile.<br/>Thanks</p></blockquote>





	You Held My Heart In Your Hand

 

You held my heart in your hand;  
Observed its beating,  
Undiluted pulse. You

Hear it pump and strain with a furious  
Energy as it supposedly fills my  
Lungs. I breathe and it breathes,  
Drowning at the sight of you

Majestic and regal  
You stare back.

How can my heart beat now? I  
Envisioned it crumbling like breadcrumbs over  
Apples.  
Red and flushed it beats on still,  
Trembling.

In and out I breathe, somehow. My  
Nerves are

Yours. Somehow we have become  
One. I don’t  
Understand how we didn’t  
Realise until now.

Hearts beat. I am no longer  
Alone. Somehow, somewhere down our line,  
Not only my heart but yours, my  
Dearest, was traded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that. I'm looking for a beta for if/when I write so if anyone's interested, my email's on my profile.  
> Thanks


End file.
